


Broken Wings

by Veladryssa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drugging, F/M, Kidnapping, Not for the squeamish, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Veladryssa
Summary: Adrian Graves has finally managed to kidnap Lily after watching her for months. This is a snippet of what happens when Lily tries to escape for the first time. Keep in mind, this is not for the faint of heart. This is a work of fiction and is to not be emulated, replicated, or admired in any way. I do not condone violence or abuse, this is simply a venting mechanism and is in no way a reflection of anyone's life experiences. For any who may or may not have been through similar situations, I apologize. This may be very triggering for some. If you are squeamish or faint of heart, this story is not for you.





	Broken Wings

“Hmm…? What…? Where am I?” Lily’s eyes opened, bleary, her head in searing pain. This wasn’t her room. She wasn’t at home. She wasn’t anywhere familiar. The bed was much larger than the one her parents owned, that much was clear from the size. She groaned, rubbing her eyes to clear them. Blinking a few times, the room came into focus and a startled gasp left her. Where am I? The entire room was larger than her parents’ home and decorated lavishly, bronze and gold trims along each frame and post, and so much deep richness in the colors that accompanied everything. Lily sat up, taking everything into view. ‘Rich’ was the only real word that came into mind while gazing over everything. Her heart was racing as she recalled the last events she was able to. Getting her hair and makeup done, the dress fitting, the shoes, then… the date. 

Adrian had talked her into going on a date, but how could she refuse? He’d been there for her on a few occasions, when she was at her worst, her boyfriend abusing her, when her friends all abandoned her, even when she got expelled for something she didn't do. It was when she lost her job that everything seemed to crash around her. And Adrian was the only constant. Comforting. Reassuring. He held her and consoled her, giving her the sweetest kisses to assure he was right there. That he wouldn’t disappear from her life. She would soon wish that would be a lie.

“H-Hello?” Lily meekly called out. The room was deathly silent, save for the ticking of the antique-looking clock hanging over the bed and the ever-growing thud of her heart. This wasn’t right. Faintly at first, she could hear confident steps coming closer to the room she was in, making her heart rate pick up. Instinctively, she started backing away as the door unlocked. An inkling feeling told her Adrian was on the other side of that door, and a bead of hope knotted in her. Once opened, her feeling was right. It was Adrian, calm and cool as ever and smiling at her. The same loving smile he’d given her when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Maybe it was just the wine. Maybe he could take her home. 

“Ah, you’re awake, little dove,” he said, stepping into the room with sure strides. “I thought I heard you calling. How was your rest?” Lily inched closer, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times before anything would come out. “A-Adrian? What happened? I don’t remember anything.” Nothing but concern flashed in his aqua eyes as he joined her, sitting at the edge of the bed. He was dressed casually when he was in a suit the night before, but it seemed everything accentuated his broad frame, the structure of muscle in him. He pulled her in his arms easily, causing her to gasp. “You don’t remember, darling?” Adrian wondered, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear. “You’d consumed quite a bit of wine last night and passed out. I brought you here.”

That made sense. But it wasn’t even an entire glass. That thought was rampant in her mind, and she said as much. “That’s not right,” she insisted, pulling back from him. “I’ve had alcohol before, and it’s never done that.” “Surely you’re mistaken, love. You had quite a bit. I was simply taking care of you.” It should have made her feel better, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He was too calm, not as concerned, making it seem as if she’d consumed bottles when she knew better. “Adrian, stop,” Lily stood from the bed, her hazel eyes flashing in annoyance. “I know how much I had. I know what I can handle. Stop talking as if I did this to myself!” Irritation flashed in his eyes that time and he stood. The height difference was staggering, but she didn’t back down. Her mother taught her that much. It didn’t stop him from placing a calming hand on her shoulder to get her to sit down. 

“You’re emotional, my dear, I think you need to sit down again.” Lily pushed his hand away. “I don’t need to sit down! I need you to stop talking to me as if I’m a child! Whatever it was, I appreciate the gesture, but you really need to take me home.” Adrian froze, his expression unreadable. What is she insinuating? And speaking to me in such a manner is unacceptable. I think I need to explain to her. “What are you talking about, darling? You are home.” Lily’s eyes narrowed and she shook her head. “No, I’m not! This is not my home! My home is my…” then she remembered. She lost her apartment because she lost her job. No job, no rent. Adrian was laughing internally. Angry, even dismayed, she was beautiful. Not so much as when she was crying, but this was certainly pleasant for him. “I want to leave.” 

Anything kind or compassionate was fading fast. She really didn’t get it. “Perhaps you should wait until you get your thoughts in order, little dove? I’m certain you couldn’t think straight without a proper meal and rest.” Lily knew he had a point, but this… this wasn’t right. Something wasn’t sitting well. She shook her head again. “No thank you, Adrian. I’d rather leave, but if you won’t take me home, I guess I’ll walk.” With a heavy sigh, she turned on her heel from him and went to the door. She’d barely opened it when his large hand slammed it shut once more. Startled, Lily turned to see he’d enclosed her between himself and the wall, surrounding her like a cage. “You’re not going anywhere,” it was quiet. His voice, so deep and so low, it could have been mistaken for a rumbling hiss. 

An audible crack echoed in the room as her hand connected with his face. “Let me out, Adrian. I’m not kidding.” Lily shoved against him, pushing him out of her way to leave when he threaded his fingers through her long black hair and twisted, yanking her back and making her wince in pain. Another emotion was taking over. Panic. Back against the wall, her eyes found his. Adrian seemed… curious, amused even. “That’s one, little dove. You won’t get another. Do be a good girl and stay put. If you so much as attempt to fly away, I won’t hesitate to break your wings.” Even his voice was calm, but the malice… Elegant malice. It was a voice that was equal parts assuring and threatening. A voice that gave no room for misunderstanding. She needed to get out of there. He was not the man she thought he was. She pushed against him, not realizing he was relishing in her panic. It excited him, drove him further to see what he could do to escalate it. She managed to get away long enough to rip the door open and run. He followed. Years of swimming lessons and track, he knew how to run, and this wasn’t even a jog for him. 

On her in an instant, Adrian slammed Lily into the wall. She collided face first, busting her nose and causing blood to pour down and drip from her chin as it fell. He pulled her around by her hair, his eyes gleaming. Fun as the fight was, he needed more. To see what made her tick, what made her yell, what made her scream. The fear though… Adrian inhaled deeply, his once present smile contorting into a sickening grimace and his eyes narrowing in a macabre pleasure at her present state, he tilted her face up to meet his gaze. “What did I tell you? Hm? Maybe it’s time you were taught a lesson.” Lily had no time to blink in response. Adrian had her hand encased in his, holding her to him as she tried to pull away. The other hand was slowly dancing across her exposed fingers. “You won’t be writing for some time, little dove.” A gruesome snap accompanied an agonizing scream. Then another. Then another. 

“A-Adrian s-stop!” Lily begged, pleaded for him to let her go. It only made him throw her to the floor. Three broken fingers and a busted nose. He needed more. She tried to get up and run only for him to press his foot down on her back, holding her still. “L-Let me go! I want to go h-home!” She was screaming, tears streaming down her face as she tried twisting from his weight. He wasn’t budging. It was like restraining a kitten. “And where is your home, little dove? Back in that apartment you lost? Or to your family in Louisiana? Which one, pet?” “Any one that’s away from you!” Tsk. That wouldn’t do. Adrian brought his foot up briefly before slamming it down again, inciting another scream. Nothing cracked, but it would bruise for certain. “Come again, love? Who would take you in, anyway? They abandoned you, remember? Because they couldn’t bear the thought of being friends with someone who was such a heartless bitch. Someone who wanted nothing more than to use them.”

Lily froze. She never once told him the content of the messages her friends confronted her on. It was him the entire time. She only realized too late and thrashed harder. Annoyed, Adrian removed his foot and yanked her up by her arm, dragging her into another part of the house. There was no one else inside save for them, and the place was massive. “Adrian! Adrian, stop! Let me go! Y-You can’t-” “I can’t what, darling? You seem to be forgetting where you are and who you’re with. Allow me to enlighten you.” Opening another door further away from the room he’d kept her in, he shoved her down once more. It seemed to be one needing repairs. Tarps, paint, among many tools were scattered in the room. 

On her back, she inched away, careful not to apply pressure to her hand. Her eyes never left him, but she had to get away. If she could. Adrian picked something up with a wooden handle and raised it high enough for her to see. A sledgehammer. A knot rose in Lily’s throat that she tried desperately to swallow. “N-No, A-Adrian! Adrian, no!” “You tried to fly, little dove. And I did warn you about the consequences of such a thing, did I not?” Predatory, he slinked toward her, the hammer over his shoulder as he watched her slip and hesitate. He was blocking the exit, but not the only exit. There was a window, at least. If only she could reach it. 

Taking a chance, Lily hastily moved to it and started banging against it before using her elbow, shattering the glass and cutting her arm deeply. She whimpered and cried out in pain, but she kept going. Adrian simply clicked his tongue behind her. “Bad girl.” It was all he said before the hammer came down on her legs.


End file.
